Never Ending Dream
by dragonmaiden91
Summary: Don't like don't read. When Vernon sells his nephew to Lucius Malfoy, much is in store for the Gryffindor Golden Boy. HP/LV/LM/SS. Warning: Not for underage, contains heavy slash, non-con, kinks and graphic descriptions.


WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SERIOUS LEMON. HEAVY SLASH, NON-CON, RAPE OF A MINOR, GRAPHIC SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE, MULTIPLE KINKS, INCLUDING BEASTILITY AND BDSM. NO UNDER AGERS PLEASE!

_Anyone else who is not put off by these multiple warnings feel free to inform me how completely twisted I am. There was some inspiration from the story Warm Peaches by brooklynbuglet and might be noticeable in some areas. Anyway likeminded perverts voila! _

Harry drifted to consciousness slowly. His head ached and his mouth tasted awful, like old pennies. His body felt oddly heavy and sluggish, his skin surprisingly sensitised. He became aware of the fact his body felt chilled and exposed, which was odd. Had he gone to bed naked?

He fought to open his eyes and the lids reluctantly peeled themselves back. It was very dark. He tried to move and the realisation that he couldn't woke him up fast. He realised to his shock, he _was_ naked and spread out on what felt like silk sheets on an enormous bed. His arms and legs were bound by what felt like leather or dragon hide and they were attached to something, because there was very little give in the cuffs and as he tried to move again, he heard a clinking sound of chains. His wrists were bound together above his head, while his legs were pushed up and out, so that his feet were on the bed and spread wide so that his knees were nearly parallel with his hips leaving him completely exposed. He had obviously been in this position for a while because his legs were numb.

He swallowed hard, fear beginning to sink in. Where the hell was he and why was he displayed for the world to see? He tried to pull at the cuffs again, but it was difficult. His body wasn't cooperating, not moving as easily as it should and his movements made little difference. He shivered, feeling the chill of the room and his apprehension. He stopped and tried to take in where he was.

He was pretty sure he had never seen this place before in his life. The room was dark but he could now make out that it was a very large room. The walls appeared to be made of thick stone and there didn't appear to be any windows. If it weren't for the fact the bed was clearly so large and luxurious he would think he was in a dungeon. And it was still possible he was.

He shivered, goosebumps rising. What had happened? He racked his brain trying to remember how he had gotten into this predicament. He remembered Privet Drive and he thought he could remember his uncle shouting for him and…nothing. It made his head hurt struggling to remember. He tried to shake his head and the somewhat heavy part of his body rolled one way and then the other. He tried to swallow and licked his lips. Had he been drugged?

"Damn it Potter" he whispered, or tried to. He blinked startled and tried again. He tried to whisper hello and then to say it at a more normal tone of voice, leery of bringing someone who knew what had happened to him. Still nothing.

He let out a huff of air, confused and tried to grunt. That worked. He blinked and tried to speak again and nothing happened. He frowned. So he could make noises just not talk. He tried to shift on the bed but the cuffs held fast, keeping him in place.

Alright, he was fairly sure he'd been drugged, probably with potions. One to keep him weak and the other to stop him from talking? Harry really didn't like the picture that was beginning to form in his mind. He tried to see if he could see his clothes anywhere and hopefully his wand, though he somewhat doubted his captor would go to all this effort just to do something like that.

Captor. He'd been kidnapped. Again. He really hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was that had him in such a position. Then again he really didn't want to be in this position for anyone. Maybe it was just a prank by Dudley and his gang. It wasn't like Dumbledore and the Order would allow anyone dark near Privet Drive right? That was the reason he was at Privet Drive in the first place.

His heart abruptly shot into his throat. He heard a noise. He strained his ears trying to listen, blood rushing through his ears making it a little difficult. At first he heard nothing. Then there was a chuckle that made him go cold.

"Ah awake at last Harry."

Fear turned his insides to ice. He closed his eyes before forcing them to open blinking at the sudden illumination.

The complete darkness had suddenly shifted. Though it still wasn't bright by any means he could now see reasonably well, though he rather wished he couldn't. The room was even bigger than he had realised with a high ceiling that had a mirror over the bed so that he could see himself splayed out in the middle of the huge bed. Long chains were draped at corners of the room and along one whole wall there was another mirror from floor to ceiling. The wall opposite reminded him of Uncle Vernon's shed wall lined with tools and equipment he had never used, though this was lined with whips, paddles, chains, bottles, cuffs, rope and other things he had never seen before. There were no windows and no doors visible.

The man who had spoken was tall and dressed in a deep burgundy robe which clearly had nothing else under it. The man was extremely tall and very pale with gleaming scarlet eyes and a pleased lazy smirk adorned the face.

His greatest enemy. Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort.

This was a dream. A really, really bad dream that he would wake up from _right now_.

Voldemort chuckled darkly. He looked different…no he was different to the last time he had seen him a month ago in the Ministry. His face…it was different. He had a nose! The snakelike visage had disappeared and in its place was an older version of Tom Riddle he had seen in the Chamber of Secrets years ago, tall and handsome with aristocratic features and longish dark brown hair.

"Like what you see Potter? The view does get better" Tom purred as he did a slow pirouette displaying his tall and lean body in the thin robe. There was a glint in those eyes that haunted him for years as he approached the bed. He felt keenly aware of his nakedness, as the bindings and whatever was running through him kept him from curling in on himself.

"You have your uncle to thank for being here with us" Voldemort stated casually, drifting over to loom over him. The man's gaze roamed his body like a physical caress. A long pale finger reached out to run across his belly in slow, light circles. Goosebumps erupted and he became aware of the fact his scar was merely tingling to the man's presence as opposed to mind splitting pain.

The most feared Dark Lord in over a century continued his fingers movement, slowly tracing circles and moving lower down his body. Harry bit his lip as his enemy's hand moved closer to his groin.

"Your uncle it appears has a penchant for accruing large gambling debts as well as living somewhat beyond his means" Riddle continued pleasantly, as though his finger wasn't just drifting along the crease between leg and groin as he spoke. "It took little effort to buy all those debts and call them all due."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as the man's fingers now traced patterns across the soft flesh between his legs. The man's lips twisted into a grin as he squeezed the ball sac hard making him gasp and arch his back. His skin was tightening and tingling from where the man's fingers touched him.

"I have Lucius to thank for purchasing you" Riddle murmured, playing with the boy's member. "10,000 Galleons. Do you know how much that's worth in today's Muggle currency?" he released the limp organ to Harry's relief only to run his fingers under it and stroking lightly. "75,000 pounds. A reasonably large amount no? Though not nearly enough for a prize such as yourself, but your ridiculously obese and moronic uncle was eager for even half that." His finger was now tracing the boy's virgin entrance and lightly pressed against it. Harry shuddered, feeling completely and utterly helpless, not to mention bitter. Sold for 75 grand by his uncle to become his enemy's sex slave? If he survived this encounter, he swore he would kill his uncle.

"And I have Severus to thank for those wonderful potions" Riddle continued softly his fingers still lightly caressing Harry's most private regions. "I'm sure you have noticed the effects by now? I can touch you without you feeling pain-not yet anyway" a sadistic smile crossed his face as he clenched his hand around Harry's balls tightly. "A small muscle relaxant, preventing your useless protests and escapes, though it will still allow me the pleasure of your tight hole and hearing your moans as I fuck you." He grinned at the boy's stricken face. "Now Harry, surely you've figured that out by now? You are an intelligent young man after all." He moved upwards to his nipples, rolling one in his fingers, pinching and kneading. Harry felt it harden against his will and was at least grateful his cock was still aware that this was something he would not be enjoying.

"So much to thank them for" Voldemort whispered reverently as he played with the other nipple. "Do you like your eyesight, Harry? Another of Severus's potions. You now have perfect vision-no more hiding those beautiful eyes of yours behind glasses or not being able to see what I'm going to do with you." He abruptly ceased his ministration and stood back. Harry's heart started thumping against his ribcage, as ever so slowly, the other man's hands drifted to his robe and began to undo it with careful deliberation, his eyes refusing to let Harry's move away. The robe came off revealing a thin and lightly muscled body that had not seen the light of day in years. It was beautiful in a terrifying way, all hard angles and planes, the ribs a little prominent. Scars occasionally littered the pale skin leaving stretches of white skin discoloured. His nipples were erect and so was his large manhood, larger than anything he had ever seen by accident in showers and changing rooms. He was almost twice as long as he and significantly wider and was an angry throbbing red. Harry felt faint as he stared up at his enemy.

"I have much to thank them for" Voldemort said softly. "As a leader I do not cater to the whims of my men, but I do reward them for truly excellent work. And for tonight at least…they're efforts must be acknowledged."

And to Harry's horror, stepping out of nowhere appeared the father of his school boy nemesis and his most hated teacher. Neither was wearing anything.

Harry felt blood rush to his ears as Voldemort turned to his trusted commanders. He was tied up and about to be raped by three older stronger men all of whom hated him. At once. He felt cold and dizzy. He wasn't going to make it out of this and after they had finished with him, would he really want to? Death was looking to be an even more appealing prospect then when his godfather had died.

Lucius was the most muscular of the three and taller than Snape. His pale blonde hair hung past his shoulders and his own erection was smaller than Voldemort's but even wider. His grey eyes held excitement and lust as he met Harry's eyes, making bile rise in his throat.

Snape was just so typical; it wasn't as shocking as it should be. Dumbledore trusts him…hah. The man's eyes held nothing as they met and other than a sneer crossing his face, there was nothing to show even a modicum of comfort. He was the smallest of the three in build and size, though it was still a rather large and intimidating erection that he was sporting.

"You have done well my lieutenants" Voldemort murmured. To Harry's shock he caressed Snape's surprisingly clean hair.

"Anything for you my Lord" Lucius said huskily and then moaned as Voldemort sealed his lips against the other mans, kissing him deeply.

"So eager Lucius" Voldemort murmured against the man's lips as he drew away only to grasp the man's aching hardness. He slowly began to jerk the other man off, while he drew Snape into a deep kiss, devouring him as his hand moved faster pumping Lucius's cock.

Lucius let out a breathy moan as he came in deep spurts all over Riddles hand. He chuckled and withdrew from Snape's mouth, leaving the other man dazed.

"Very eager Lucius" he licked the man's essence off his fingers thoughtfully, his other hand trailing through Snape's hair again. The dour man's erection was still flat against his belly.

"You will get your turn soon Severus" he murmured, squeezing the nape of his neck comfortingly. "But our guest is still waiting for us to take him." The three men turned and studied the young man still splayed out for the world to see, staring back with scared eyes.

Voldemort chuckled darkly and released Snape as he started towards the bed, coming to kneel along the boy's body. He caressed his skin, causing goosebumps to flare violently. He absently took his cock in hand.

"I take his virginity" he announced to his followers. "After that, we shall take turns. Severus, your aphrodisiac is in effect?"

The dark man nodded, clearing his throat to speak. "Y-yes My Lord" he said quietly. "We've all consumed it, prolonging the ecstasy and shortening recovery time. We should remain active for much longer and with more enthusiasm than normal."

A slow grin played the other man's lips as he continued to stroke himself. "_Exxxxcellent"_ he breathed, staring down at fearful green eyes. "We are going to have much fun with you tonight Potter. Lucius give him your mouth. Severus prepare him, but remember, his virginity is mine." With that he positioned himself so that his knees were straddling the boy's chest.

"What a beautiful mouth you have Potter" he whispered into the boy's ear. "I think we'll be enjoying it a great deal tonight."

With that the head of his cock was pushed against the boy's mouth just as something reached between his spread legs and breached his body.

Harry gasped and Voldemort pushed his member into his mouth, his hands moving to grasp his head.

"Open wide Potter" he muttered and shoved his long thick cock into his throat, almost choking him. He moaned as his body clenched around the invading finger in his body and tried to arch his back to move away from it but Voldemort's weight and his chains held him fast.

Voldemort groaned and thrust into the warm cavern, forcing Harry to take him deeper. "Lucius now."

A second finger was circling his entrance just as something warm and wet closed around his cock, making Harry cry out and try to buck, his muscles clenching Severus's fingers.

Voldemort groaned and bucked into Harry's mouth, thrusting back and forth, his hands clenching Harry's hair. "You must try his mouth when I fuck him. He is an excellent cocksucker."

"He is very tight My Lord" Snape reported forcing the virgin channel to allow his fingers entry and exit, slick with Lucius's earlier release. The blonde man was forced to go at the side to reach the boy's cock and he was sucking on it like a lolly, bobbing and swirling.

"Very good" Voldemort panted his cock slick with saliva his cock sliding deeper and harder into the boy's mouth. Harry felt his body reacting against his will, reacting under the stimulus of the fingers in his ass, Lucius sucking and humming his hard cock and the pressure on his chest and the salty taste of the cock in his mouth. His body was becoming incredibly warm.

A third finger entered him as Lucius pressed his tongue against the base of his balls. Lightning shot up his spine just as Voldemort groaned and came hard. Harry choked on the sticky mess as his body arched from his own release. Involuntarily he swallowed, feeling the warm stickiness slide down his throat and some spill over his chin. Realisation nearly made him throw it right back up as he stared up at the red eyes of his nemesis.

"Quite the orgasm Potter" Lucius lifted his head from Harry's cock, licking his lips clean. His own cock was now alert and twitching once more.

"Enjoying yourself Potter?" Snape shoved his fingers into his passage hard before curling them. Pain flared and he whimpered against the slowly hardening member still deep in his mouth. "Such a slut. I can't believe you're a virgin."

"All the better for us" Voldemort had recovered from his violent orgasm and was observing Harry's face still covered in come dripping from his mouth that still held his rallying member.

"Beautiful" he breathed before pulling out. He caught the cooling mess from Harry's mouth and began to stroke his wet cock with it to act as lubricant. It wasn't the best but it was perfect for Potter. Slut indeed. He snapped his fingers and the chains holding the boy pinned to the bed released him, falling to the floor.

"Lucius take Severus from behind over here" he gestured to the headboard. "And flip the boy over, Severus. You can enjoy his mouth while I fuck him."

Lucius settled himself, his back against the board and legs spread wide kneeling, awaiting Severus to sit in front of him. Severus pulled his fingers from Harry's ass abruptly, leaving him aching muscles and an empty feeling as his potions professor roughly flipped him over, moving him further up the bed. He felt him squeeze his limp cock hard before moving away.

He felt Voldemort settle behind him. Cold hands still sticky with come roamed his body, kneading his ass cheeks, pinching his nipples and yanking his hair to pull his head up. He felt his breath against the back of his neck before teeth were applied and he bit, hard. Harry shuddered as he felt his erection pressing against his back while his hand wrapped around Harry's cock, squeezing and stroking. Unwillingly, he felt himself harden again. His body felt hot, as though he was about to burst into flames.

"Slut" Voldemort murmured against his hair, biting his earlobe. "You're just begging to be fucked, aren't you? You want this, for me to just bend you over and fuck you again and again and again. Feeling my cock up your ass, just pounding into you until you're begging to come while I fill you up." His hand tightened painfully around his cock and he pulled his head back exposing his neck and bit again, actually drawing blood.

Harry whimpered, hating himself. God stop please, don't, please I don't….his mantra was interrupted when Voldemort shoved him forward on the bed where the other men were. Severus had settled himself on top of Lucius's cock, his legs wrapping around the other man's. His cock was straining for release.

Voldemort's hand was pushing Harry down on all fours his mouth perilously close to his most hated professor's cock. He felt the tip of Voldemort's cock against his entrance just as Lucius thrust Severus forward, pushing his cock against Harry's mouth. Severus seized Harry's hair and forced him to take him in just as the Voldemort's steel member breeched his body and forced himself into the virgin passage.

Harry screamed and gagged as Severus involuntarily thrust into his mouth from the vibration. Harry felt tears cloud his eyes as Voldemort groaned into his ear at the vice like grip on his cock. He succeeded in slipping out before slamming forward again.

"_So tight_" he hissed, slipping into Parseltongue that only Harry could understand.

Harry could only whimper and moan as the merciless man behind him pushed him forward from the force of his thrusts. The pain was incredible and he was finding it difficult to breathe from the length of cock taking place in his mouth. Lucius was grunting in pleasure as he pushed himself into Severus's body as he had for years. Severus himself was holding Potter's head as it came to meet him from the force of his Lord's thrusts while he forcefully shoved his member down the boy who he had hated since the day he was born throat, making him take him deeply.

Harry whimpered as Voldemort slammed into something that made him see stars. Pain and a slow building pleasure were rising from his lower belly.

"Looks like I've found your sweet spot, haven't I slut?" Voldemort hissed in his ear, licking it. He shoved Harry's legs further out of the way, holding his thighs as he slammed in and out of the tight channel, repeatedly hitting the particular spot that made lightning shoot up Harry's spine.

"Eyes on me Potter" Snape hissed, hands tangling in the boy's hair forcing intimately familiar green eyes to look at him with pain and loathing in those bright orbs. He tightened his grip and bucked into his mouth.

Severus came first, his cock jerking and shuddering down the boy's throat. Harry didn't try to swallow it, letting it fall out of his mouth. The ring of muscle clamped down ruthlessly, causing Lucius to bury his teeth into his lovers shoulder, coming in one long moment. He spooned against him, feeling them rock from their masters thrusts.

Voldemort's thrusts were becoming erratic. His hand slid around Harry to roughly stroke his cock.

"Like this, slut? You're just drinking my cock in, you little whore, you love it don't you….you look so pretty under me, taking everything I'm giving you, my come all over you….urgh, you love it don't you, just swallowing me whole, my come deep in your mouth and your ass, forcing you to…" he grunted, his tempo speeding up and he violently thrust into the boy, twisting his cock viciously.

Harry's body arched, his balls tightened and his muscles clamped down on the violent cock in his ass as he came. His vision went white as the blood roared in his ears, not even feeling Voldemort freeze, curse and shudder out a violent climax deep inside him, biting between neck and shoulder hard.

Harry's vision slowly came back. He was pressed down on the sheets, cocks still in his mouth and ass. His passage burned white hot and his mouth ached from the force of thrusts slammed into it. His scalp felt as though hair had been pulled out in clumps. He could feel the sting of the bites across his neck and shoulders and the sticky cooling mess that seemed everywhere; mouth, face, stomach, chest, the back of his legs and deep inside him where Voldemort's now quiescent cock lay.

"My God that's beautiful" Lucius breathed, staring down at Harry from Snape's shoulder. He wasn't imagining the lustful glint in the man's silver eyes.

Snape snorted and pulled his manhood from Harry's mouth, to his relief.

"Well he certainly enjoyed himself, didn't he?" he said contemptuously eyes roving over the boy's body. There was a cruel glint in those black eyes. "How did it feel to have the person who murdered your parents' fuck you Potter? Who did it feel to feel him pound you to the mattress and fill you with his seed? You enjoyed it when he split you wide open, didn't you?"

Harry stared up at the man who had taunted, belittled and verbally abused him from the moment they had met with utter loathing. It was impossible to say at that moment who he hated more, Voldemort or Snape.

"Now, now Severus" Voldemort chided, lifting himself up off the Golden Boy's back, pushing Harry further into the bed. "Be nice. The night is still young and there's no need for such hostilities for the moment."

Snape dipped his head respectfully at his Lord's words, while the man regretfully withdrew from the hot wet of the boy's passage. Harry clenched his jaw, refusing to cry out.

"Such a pretty thing you are boy" Voldemort squeezed the boy's buttocks, flexing and stretching the lobes and the boy's darkened entrance. Harry shut his eyes, feeling completely and utterly sick.

Voldemort suddenly slapped his butt, making him start and then wince at the movement. Laughing, Voldemort leaned down and bit the boy's right buttock. He chuckled into the skin, before reluctantly pulling away.

"As loath as I am to part with my new pet, I did promise that you both could taste the boy also. And I do keep my promises" he stated, idly stroking Harry's buttock.

"Of course my Lord" Lucius bowed his head in deference, but there was a rising excitement in his eyes as he studied the boy laid out below them. He cleared his throat. "How do you want us my Lord?" he asked hungrily.

"I'm content for the moment to just watch, though I'll probably join in for the next round. Lucius, you haven't had the pleasure of the boy's mouth, so you can enjoy it now. Severus you may be the next to fuck him." Voldemort shifted away from the boy whose panic was quickly escalating. Riddle carelessly snapped his fingers and the chains lying on the ground flew back into position, chaining Harry's hands to the headboard and wrapping around his knees to force his ass cheeks to part ruthlessly, making pain tear through his entrance.

"How utterly slutish you look Potter" Snape said darkly, moving to settle behind the Boy Who Lived. Harry's heart felt like it was about to fly out of his mouth as he felt the man's body heat settle so close to him.

"Be careful not to break him Severus, we still have plenty of time to play and Lucius has not yet had a turn" Voldemort said lazily, caressing his cock absently as he took in the heavily erotic scene before him. "Lucius can go after you Severus. And I'm thinking of fucking you Severus, while you fuck Lucius while he's inside Potter for the next round. What do you think?"

Severus felt the Dark Lord's words fly straight to his groin and make his cock sit up and beg. Lucius's eyes were as dark as storm clouds with lust. The thought of being fucked by his master with his cock inside Lucius….and the Boy Who Lived buried at the bottom of the pile, being made part of the mattress from the combined force of the three men on top of him…he had to grab the base of his cock to stop coming from the image alone.

He forced the suddenly dry lips to cooperate. "That sounds…wonderful My Lord."

Voldemort gave him a slow sensuous smile that made his cock throb with need. Swallowing, he turned his achingly hard member towards the Golden Boy ass spread invitingly out to him. It was time to break the arrogant little Gryffindor who had always been a bitter sight to him whenever he looked at the boy. He shared a malicious grin with Lucius as they moved to take the boy together.

Lucius's breath caught as he took in the sight in front of him. Lord but the boy was gorgeous, with swollen lips and blazing green eyes prominent on the elfin face that was covered in come from his Lord and Severus's releases. Bite marks littered the elegant neck and narrow graceful shoulders and his seed and his Lord's covered the boy's skinny and lithe body. Merlin he was beautiful.

He knelt in front of the boy who managed to glare at him, but there was still fear in those beautiful emerald eyes. His Lord was a lucky man and incredibly generous. He caressed the boy's cheekbones, spreading the spunk on his chin and cheeks further around his face. He slipped a coated finger into the boy's mouth, closing his eyes at the wet heat of the mouth that sent a jolt to his member as he swirled it around the boy's hot tongue. Unable to resist to leaned up to bring that delectable mouth onto his completely recovered erect cock. He let out a groan that turned into a gasp as the boy screamed when Severus slammed into the boy's hole without any extra preparation, forcing him forward to slam his lips against Lucius's balls. Groaning in ecstasy he held the boy's face in his hands as he moved Severus's faster and more brutal pace giving him even greater angles to thrust into the delicious cavern. If the boy's mouth was this good without the boy even trying, he could not wait to try the channel his lover was currently pummelling.

"Like that Potter? It's a shame your mutt is dead; I'd love for him to watch this. I hope they're watching, your father and godfather, spread out like a whore, me just pounding into your ass. Come on then whore. You want it harder, don't you, you little dirty boy? Little slut, if only your godfather could see now" his cock repeatedly slammed into Harry's already aching passage, making it feel as though acid was searing through his asshole. It felt as though the professor was hitting his spine, sending lightning like flashes up his body. He hated this, he _hated _it-the pain, the inability to fight, to make them _stop_-Lucius holding his head immobile while his cock sank into his mouth and throat, Snape thrusting into him like an animal. He could see Voldemort out of the corner of his eye, the man watching the rough rhythmic movement lazily stroking himself. Harry wanted to die, pass out, for it to _end_. He closed his eyes as his body grew hotter again, skin tingling and cock hard, despite the brutality.

"Let me see those pretty eyes of yours Potter" Lucius said hoarsely, pulling Harry's head up further on his lap, forcing himself deeper into the warmth. Harry glared at him hatefully as the man began to move his jaw, stimulating suck like motions, the teeth lightly nipping the tender flesh. He groaned and inhaled sharply as the boy cried out as he climaxed. Lucius shuddered as his balls tightened and he bucked into the boy's mouth, his warm seed spilling out and over the lips, and down the chin. Severus cursed and gave a last powerful thrust before stilling and spilling his seed deep inside the boy.

Lucius leaned back against the board, feeling lightheaded. The multiple orgasms of the night were catching up with him for a moment. His body was still tingling pleasantly from the aphrodisiac potion his lover had provided. It was the only thing that kept them going for so long and for so often. He looked up at his Lord's crimson eyes, filled with approval and desire. Voldemort ran a hand through Lucius's hair idly, looking down at the Gryffindor hero. He looked completely debauched and dishevelled, his hair sweaty and tangled, face covered and dripping in spunk. The chains still holding him kept him in the shameless position, on elbows and knees, arse just thrust out in the air which was still full with Severus, catching his breath, before swiftly pulling out. Harry's face contorted with pain as semen, intermingled with blood, seeped from the hole.

Lucius felt his cock stir at the sight.

"Beautiful" he breathed reverently.

"Quite" his Lord murmured, reaching over to caress the boy's face, before catching the come off the boy's face and stroking Lucius's cock, slathering it on carefully. His waning member responded to his lord's ministrations, swelling slowly until it was alert and twitching in the man's long hand.

Voldemort chuckled. He continued to gather the spunk off the boy; first the face and then the boy's stomach and chest. He attended his own angry coloured erection, before pushing Lucius over, so that his face was inches from the boy's. The beautiful eyes were dull and glazed from pain and exhaustion though they were narrowed hazily at him for his proximity.

Lucius moaned as slick fingers entered him, carefully twisting and stretching the sheath of muscle as far as it would go. After years of practise he was not difficult to stretch, nor was it painful. He gazed at emerald eyes as he bucked from a sharp thrust nudging his prostate.

"You're ready Lucius" his Lord said in amusement. He withdrew his wonderfully long fingers from his lieutenant before smacking his ass. "Harry and Severus are waiting for you."

Lucius nodded dazedly, his cock throbbing with a terrible ache. He tore his eyes away from vibrant green and moved along the bed to where Severus was. He drew the man in for a kiss, soft and lingering despite the hunger that sang in his veins. He felt his Lord approach and withdrew to look at him. The Dark Lord nodded and Lucius turned towards the pert arse held out to him, dripping in blood and semen, several bites on the cheeks. He traced one of them before moving into position. He squeezed the slim thigh and despite the boy's weariness, he felt him tense. Not the best thing to do, but the feeling would be incredible. He braced himself along the boy, the head of his cock brushing the abused hole. He quivered with excitement and anticipation as he felt Severus behind him and knowing the Dark Lord was behind him.

Harry buried his head into sheets, biting down hard to keep the tears and screams at bay as Lucius's thick length forced his abused muscles to accommodate his girth. Lucius groaned above him as he entered hot tightness strangling his cock. Then the exquisite sting of Severus's familiar cock entering him and the surprising weight and force behind him from the Dark Lord's impressive strength.

Harry felt tears slip down his cheeks as Lucius began to move, forcing muscles to take him in. The pain was incredible and it felt as though he was being pushed deeper and deeper into the dirty mattress as though he would be imprinted into it. He felt Lucius's hand wrap around his cock, jerking him off and silently begged this nightmare to end as he unwilling began to harden again.

Harry lay in a dream. His mind was blank, empty. The pain from his body had caused him to dissociate from the reality he was in and he now just drifted.

The men had stopped for now. Their wonderful aphrodisiac had recently faded as had their voracious sexual appetite that left the Boy Who Lived unrecognisable to anyone who knew him. His face and most of his body was covered with a thick milky fluid, copiously intermingled with scarlet down his lower body. His back and butt were covered in red welts that oozed and wept. He knew distantly, that his back throbbed and stung, his face and mouth ached and tasted of salt and copper. His scalp seemed to have developed its own heartbeat from the number of times his head had been seized. He knew that if he moved, it would seem as if a white hot poker was up his ass all the way to his spine.

He was lying across Lord Voldemort's legs, draped over him like a cat. The red eyed man was absently running his fingers through Harry's sweat soaked hair, his face close to his groin while he discussed politics with the others. This was perhaps almost worse than being repeatedly raped over and over again, was the almost gentle movements they bestowed after. From Voldemort anyway, Snape fucked him and then left him almost immediately. But Riddle's touches were now gentle and laughingly tender. It didn't help that after getting what they wanted-repeatedly-they discussed things such as Fudge's inevitable downfall and who would be replacing him, to the latest news from a vampire colony. It was as if he wasn't lying half dead among them, like he was nothing.

Not that he really wanted them to notice him. God….

After the fuck train, Lucius and Severus started humping each other before Lucius rolled them over to kiss the other man deeply. That left Harry with Voldemort, who made him watch for several minutes until Lucius entered Snape, before rolling Harry over onto his back and pushing his legs out of the way to enter him again. His passage burned and tears had unwilling slid down his cheeks before being licked away by a long tongue. He'd forced him to orgasm once again, making him look up at the mirror above them, showing the larger man's thrusts into his body and the other couple's movements. Once he'd recovered from yet another orgasm he found himself staring into garnet eyes that held a promise of more to come.

And oh it did….Riddle it seemed had been planning this for a while. He supposed it made sense, plotting revenge against the one that defeated you fifteen years ago. He wouldn't be surprised if the man had planned this since they had met again four years ago, or even later. But oh, he had his way about the supposed Chosen One.

Their favourite position was him on all fours, being fucked from either end, either all together or one just watching the other two take him. Then they tried other positions.

Harry's cock pushed into Lucius's passage while Snape fucked him from behind…

A vibrator being shoved up his ass, repeatedly hitting his prostate while his mouth was full of cock…

One of them fucking him alone while the other two watched or fucked each other….

Fucking his mouth before coming in it or spraying his face with seed…

Being fucked on one of the men's lap while they used chains and pulleys to force him up and down on the thick lengths shuddering deep inside him, sometimes with his own cock in someone else's mouth….

Conjuring snakes to slide into his anal passage….

His back on fire when Snape mercilessly whipped him in front of the wall mirror before taking him from behind….

Lucius as a white tiger licking the blood and semen and welts along his body before mounting him in his Animagus form and repeatedly ejaculating in the boy's hole, the barbed penis searing the inflamed passage until he was forced to come, the tiger's seed bathing his torn insides….

And then Riddle shoved him back down on his abused backside, chains automatically wrapping his wrists and knees forcing his abused passage to open completely. He pulled silver chains with clamps out of nowhere to attach to the boy's nipples while a muttering spell against his passage and as he tugged on the chains, his giant familiar Nagini slithered onto the bed and pushed herself into the channel that was nowhere near big enough for her. Harry screamed until his voice disappeared as slowly and steadily the enormous blunt head inched into him, spreading fire in its wake. His body writhed as much as it could, tears streaming as his ripped and torn passage expanded to fit the huge snake. He could feel its tongue against the wall of muscle as it slipped further and further into him, as though intending to come out his mouth. Voldemort ruthlessly tugged on the chains holding his abused nipples, while the other hand expertly jacked him off. Despite excruciating pain, Harry's battered muscles clamped down on the giant snake as he came, again and again, until even the aphrodisiac couldn't make him climax any longer. Nagini remained inside him for a long time while the men just stared and jerked off at the sight of the beautiful, broken boy that they had created.

Now their own potion had faded and they seemed to have grown bored with his body and were now discussing who needed to be 'taken care of' in the Ministry.

"Bones will be the worst; she's well respected and has the skill and determination to unite the headless hippogriffs together. Scrimgeour is shrewd and an able fighter, but he'll lack the tactical ability of Bones. She's far more savvy and less politically minded than Scrimgeour despite his greater power." Lucius said, completely unselfconscious about his nudity and the smears and stains on his body, though he was avoiding sitting down directly.

"Power that is useless since he does not think before he acts" Severus sneered at the boy lying across his Lord as he spoke.

"True" Voldemort said idly, his stroking fingers tightening around the sweat and semen soaked hair before guiding his boy's face to his swelling member and got that succulent and deliciously wet mouth on his cock. He rocked his hips absently in the listless mouth, ignoring the lack of reaction from the boy. In time, he would take everything the Dark Lord gave him with relish.

But for now it was enough and the heat was enough to make him climax almost lazily. Come dripped out of the boy's mouth and onto the soiled sheets. He sighed in pleasure and reluctantly forced himself to move away from that intoxicating mouth before he did something that was un-Lord like and become too dazed from numerous orgasms.

He stirred himself and reluctantly got off the bed. "Well gentlemen I think I have given you sufficient enough rewards for your work. You shall need some rest before tomorrow."

"Yes Master" Lucius bowed on the bed, regretfully running a hand along the leg of the tarnished Golden Boy. It would be the last time he would have the pleasure of touching what belonged to the Dark Lord. Severus just ran an appraising eye over the boy's marred body and smirked in satisfaction. The perfect little Gryffindor was would never be the same again.

Voldemort showed the two men out of the room, leaving his prize limp on the filthy bedspread.

"The Dursleys are taken care of?" Voldemort inquired his blonde friend as he pulled them out of the room that only he could enter.

"They should be by now My Lord" Lucius replied, moving gingerly. "I implanted the suggestion that he and his revolting family go out and celebrate their good fortune. An old acquaintance from the Muggle world would slip in, deposit 'Potter' and cause damage to the house so that it would explode when they entered the premise. I believe it will be a…. gas explosion?" the aristocratic man seemed bemused by the term.

Voldemort smirked in satisfaction. 'Potter' was in fact Emmeline Vance disguised with Polyjuice potion, forced down her throat before death. The protections around Potter's home were laughingly easy to slip past; the famed blood protections weaker than well water, with spells to detect magic and anti-Apparition and Portkey wards, along with a mail screening ward. There was a weak ward against those who wished the inhabitants harm but that was it. It was ridiculously foolish of Dumbledore to leave his precious weapon so cavalierly unguarded. This would send the Order in a tizzy while the true prize lay in his bed.

The two men cleaned themselves off before slipping into their robes. This was the wing of Slytherin manor that no-one had access to, not that many were permitted in its walls. Lucius and Severus had been here, but never would again.

"My thanks again, my Death Eaters" he purred, still completely naked. He drew Lucius in for a kiss, easily slipping into his mind as he did so. He left the man dazed and turned to Severus, enjoying the way the man's eyes widened as he kissed him, sensing his intrusion, but was powerless to fight it. When he was done, the two appeared a little drunk. Five minutes later they were gone.

Voldemort couldn't stop the grin that unfurled across his face. Potter was soon to be declared dead to the Wizarding world. No-one would think any different. And now both Lucius and Severus not only wouldn't remember how to get to this section of the manor, but wouldn't even remember the night fucking Potter. He had promised them the night, not that they would remember it. Now the only one who knew about Potter was himself and it would remain that way.

He returned to the room to study his prize still lying where he had left him staring blankly at the ceiling. He hoped he took in the beautiful sight of his body in the mirror. Nagini greeted him from the foot of the bed as he went over to the wall of toys. It was unfortunate, but he could play with his boy another time, but for now his new pet had served him and his followers well and would be rewarded for his efforts.

He took a jar of salve from the wall and came over to the comatose Gryffindor. Wrinkling his nose, he cleaned the bed and Potter with a wave of his hand before crawling onto the bed beside him. The unresponsive teen let out a hoarse moan as fingers slick with cold paste slathered his backside thoroughly with the healing lotion, easing the pain and slowly knitting the skin together. Severus's ego knew no bounds, but the man was a genius potion master. Riddle worked carefully, rubbing it deeply into the inflamed skin of his back, groin and buttocks before slipping into the boy's passage still spelled to expand on intrusion, though without a spell to block the pain. For now that was fine, it made the boy know who he now belonged to.

Harry whimpered as he pushed into him once again. If he was to enjoy the boy again he would have to heal the molested muscles and pushed away the faintest stirrings of his cock. He would have to sample Severus's potent aphrodisiac again in the near future, have Harry all to himself.

He wiped his hands clean before stretching out on the bed and pulling the limp body with him. He held the boy's body to him looking into glazed green eyes. He could see defeat in those beautiful eyes. He wanted to die, he knew that. If he were to die and go to the afterlife covered in blood and semen from his enemies, their marks on his body, so be it. He had been broken like poorly spun glass shattering to pieces. It was amazing the Wizarding world had placed their hopes on this slip of a boy without compunction, not even realising the immense pool of magic held deeply inside him. He doubted the boy himself knew how much strength he possessed, including the fragment of his enemy's soul that Voldemort had only discovered weeks ago. The boy was an accidental, incomplete Horcrux which was reason enough not to kill him. He would have to complete the ritual later tomorrow after he had secured his other anchors. It would too much to hope Dumbledore didn't know about his anchors given his close proximity to this boy for years.

Some awareness had returned to the green eyes as he stared up at the Dark Lord. Voldemort leaned down and for the first time that night kissed the boy. It was a slow, deep kiss, his tongue exploring the cavern that only his manhood had traversed. Hot and wet, he ran his tongue along the limp one and along the roof feeling the faintest shudder run through the body under him. He pulled back to gaze at the boy.

How had he ever feared this child? This beautiful, powerful untrained weapon for the Light that had no real idea of the world? _You've lost old man_; he thought viciously, picturing Dumbledore's face if he could see what had happened to his precious weapon_. Maybe once I take Hogwarts, I'll show him my pet. Take him on the Bumblebee's desk. Maybe even make him join in_, he mused and grinned at his new pet at the thought.

"Severus and Lucius are gone now Harry" he placed the gentlest of kisses against the boy's lips. "They won't be coming back again. It will just be me and you from now on." And pushing Harry back onto the bed, he proceeded to devour the boy's mouth. Perhaps he had one more orgasm left after all.

A/N:

Err yeah. Heh. Okayyyyyyyy. A little more extreme than I originally planned; I clearly have been repressing a lot of emotions over the years not writing smut. It's so not something I want my siblings to read. It's not as if I could write this on my folk's computer you know?

I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, I want opinions.

Now that the darkness has been temporarily purged, I'm thinking about a lighter Harry/Cedric fic, 4th year, possibly mpreg. I have so much new bound freedom; I don't know where to start.

Alright there's not much plot to this but I'll explain the background. Voldie discovers Harry is an incomplete Horcrux at the Ministry of Magic and using Slytherin cunning, he orders Lucius, who emptied a large part of his vault to get out of jail, to capture him. He approaches Vernon who's in debt and 'persuades' him, with little effort to give him our favourite golden Gryffindor. Any other odds and ends I can answer if I do a sequel.


End file.
